


A Tale of Two Pregnancies

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, no one really considers one though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Two omegas. Two pregnancies. Two totally different experiences.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 39
Kudos: 188
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is for the 18OI's Bingo-ber 2019 event, filling the prompt of Free Space. This idea bounced around in my head for far too long, and finally I couldn't ignore it any more. The story will be told in short snapshots, comparing Victor's pregnancy to Yuri's. 
> 
> This fic starts at least two years after canon, so Yuri is at least 18.

**Jubilation (Victor)**

Victor stared at the test, trying to will the lines into being. _I’ve taken a test every day for the last two weeks. If this one comes up negative too…_

_Maybe I can’t get pregnant? We’ve tried for my last three heats, ever since I decided to retire for good. I want to have a family, but what if I can’t…_

Victor wiped away the tears that came to his eyes with the thought. _Stop that. There’s time. There’s still lots of time to try. And we could… there’s treatments. Or we could adopt. If I can’t…_

He sighed so heavily that it shook his body. _I should stop staring at the test. Staring at it isn’t going to make it come up positive. I should just accept the fact that I’m not pregnant this time either._

Victor threw the test onto the counter. It clattered as it hit the hard granite surface. Victor covered his face with his hands and sat down on the side of the tub as tears fell from his eyes. _I… I just really wanted to have a baby. For it to be our baby…_

There was a soft knock on the door. “Vitya? Are you okay?”

Victor tried to muffle the sobs trying to force their way out of his chest. He heard the door open quietly and Yuuri’s soft footfalls as he walked in. 

“Victor? What happened?”

Victor sobbed out, “I… just really wanted… I’m sorry that I can’t…” His sobbing intensified.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor and pulled him close to his chest. _The test must have been negative. Again. Poor Victor…_

Yuuri gently shushed Victor, rocking him gently as he cried. “It’s okay, Vitya. We can try again.”

“But… but what if I can’t…” Victor buried his face in Yuuri’s shoulder, sobbing his heart out.

Yuuri kissed Victor’s temple and hugged him closer. “Victor, I love you. I would love to have a baby with you. But if we can’t, that’s okay.”

Victor sobbed out, “Is it though? I just feel so…”

Yuuri rubbed his back gently. “I know, Vitya. I know.”

Yuuri held Victor, gently rubbing his back until his sobbing ceased. Yuuri said quietly, “I’ll make you a cup of tea. You can wrap up in the blanket on the couch, and I’ll join you once it’s ready.”

Victor nodded slowly. “That sounds… nice. Thank you, Yuuri.”

“Anything for you, Vitya.”

Victor slowly pulled away. Yuuri gave him a small smile and reached up to wipe the tears that still clung to his eyes. Victor smiled slightly. “Love you.”

Yuuri kissed his forehead. “Love you, too.” 

Victor groaned slightly as he stood. He slowly shuffled out of the bathroom. Yuuri sighed and stood, ready to follow him out. He paused long enough to grab the test off of the counter. _I better throw this away… wait, doesn’t this mean…_

Yuuri stared at the test in his hand. “V...Victor…?”

Victor asked from the living room, “What?”

“I think you need to see this…” Yuuri walked out of the bathroom, still holding the test. His eyes were wide as he looked down at the test, as if he was afraid looking away would somehow change the results.

Victor turned towards Yuuri and saw the look of surprise on his face. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri looked up at Victor and turned the test so that Victor could see the two faint lines. “Vitya… I think… doesn’t this mean that you’re pregnant?”

For a moment, Victor didn’t react. He stood in the living room, trying to make sense of what Yuuri had said. _It’s positive? It can’t be, can it? All the others were negative. I was starting to think that I couldn’t… But I am?!?_

_I’m pregnant…?_

He crossed the space between himself and Yuuri and nearly fell into Yuuri’s surprised arms. “I’m going to have a baby…? Your baby…?”

Yuuri whispered softly, _“Our_ baby, Vitya.”

Victor smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “Our baby…”

Yuuri kissed Victor gently. Victor hummed as he returned the kiss, soft and tender. “We’re really having a baby.”

Victor’s smile widened. “Yes… I should go to the doctor just to be sure…”

“Tomorrow. Let’s just enjoy this today?”

Victor nodded. “I need to post this on Instagram…”

Yuuri pulled away slightly. “Victor! Don’t you dare! It’s way too soon! You haven’t even been to the doctor to confirm it yet!”

“Aww… Yuuuuri… come on… This is important. My Instagram followers will want to know…”

Yuuri sighed. “But it’s too soon, Vitya. Can’t this just be ours, just for a little while? Not a secret, necessarily. Like, we should tell my family, our rinkmates and friends, Yakov, Lilia. But not the world. Not yet.”

Victor pouted. “But Yuuri, I _want_ to tell the world. I’m so excited, to be having a baby with you…”

“I know, and I’m excited too, but just wait? For a little while? And then I’ll go along with whatever type of baby announcement you want to do. You know, once people can actually tell?”

Victor’s eyes lit up. “Really? Anything?” His mind was already coming up with extravagant baby announcement plans. 

Yuuri smiled warmly. “Anything, within reason. Okay?”

Victor nodded. “Okay.”

“So you’ll wait?”

Victor nodded. “Yes, sweetheart. I won’t post anything on Instagram, or any other social media. I’ll wait until we’re both ready. And I’ll use the time to plan a truly wonderful announcement for our baby.”

Yuuri suppressed a groan. “I can hardly wait…”

***

**Realization (Yuri)**

Three Weeks Later

Tears streamed down Yuri’s face, the rough tile of the bathroom floor biting into his knees as he kneeled in front of the toilet. His hands were clamped tightly around the edge of the bowl as he retched into it. 

_This is Hell. What did I do to deserve this…?_

_I’ve been sick for days… Should I go to the doctor? I thought it was just a stomach bug, that I’d be better in a day or two…_

He heard the door to the bathroom open and froze. _I don’t want anyone to see me like this…_

Yuri’s stomach rebelled. He leaned over the toilet, but covered his mouth with his hand, desperate to avoid being found out. He could hear the other man walking further into the bathroom. _This is the last stall. There’s no reason for you to come down here. Seriously, go the fuck away!_

“Yuri?” He cringed as he recognized Katsudon’s voice. _Of all the people that could have followed me into the bathroom, why did it have to be him? I don’t need that fucking nosey alpha in my business._

“Yuri, I know you’re in here. Are you okay?”

Yuri’s stomach clenched and spasmed painfully. His throat burned and his muscles ached as he went through the motions of being sick, but with no results. He dry heaved over the toilet and cried. Yuri’s self control broke, and he sobbed out, “No… I’m not okay.”

Yuuri stopped at the door. He knocked softly. “Let me in?”

“It’s not locked.” Yuri had barely had time to close the door before he had gotten sick. 

The door slowly opened. Yuri grimaced as Yuuri walked into the stall. Yuuri squatted down, eye level with Yuri. “Yurochka… what’s wrong?”

Yuri shook his head. “I don’t know. I’ve been sick for days. I thought it was a stomach bug, but I can’t seem to get better.”

 _Fuck. I don’t really want to tell him any of this… but I’m just so…_ He fought against the whine that threatened to escape. _No… I’m not going to act like some helpless omega that needs an alpha to take care of me…_

“How long?”

Yuri sat back and rested his head against the wall. “A few days. I guess since the weekend?”

Yuuri sighed. “Did you eat anything different?”

“No, I’ve been following my diet plan.”

Yuuri quirked his head slightly as a familiar scent hit him. _He smells a little like… but that’s not possible, right?_

“Is it constant, or does it sometimes get better?”

Yuri closed his eyes as he thought. “Um… it seems to be worse in the morning…”

_No… No fucking way. There’s no way that I could possibly be pregnant! I was on the fucking pill!_

Yuri’s face paled visibly. “I can’t be…”

“You’re scent, Yurochka. It’s changed, like Victor’s has. In fact, it’s a little stronger than his. If I had to guess, I’d say that you’re further along than he is…”

Yuri shook his head. “I was on the pill…”

Yuuri sighed. “Sometimes it doesn’t work.”

“What am I going to tell him? If I’m really…”

“Who? Otabek?”

Yuri nodded. “Yea. I told him I had it covered… I screwed up… He’s gonna think I did this on purpose.”

His voice was trembling, and barely a whisper as he asked, “So how the Hell am I supposed to tell him that I’m pregnant?”

Yuuri shrugs. “Otabek _knows_ you. He knows you wouldn’t do this on purpose. Think about it for a while. You don’t have to tell him today, after all. Let’s make sure that you really are pregnant first, okay?”

“So should I take a test or something?”

Yuuri nodded slowly. “Or Vitya could get you an appointment with his obstetrician. She’s really good, and specializes in male omegas.”

Yuri pulled his knees close to his chest. “I’m scared…”

“We can go with you, if you want.”

Yuri nodded. _What am I going to do? I… he’s right. I know that he is. I’m pregnant…_

_How the Hell am I going to tell Beka…?_


	2. Confirmation

**Trepidation** **(Yuri)**

The Next Day

Yuri sat in the waiting room, the uncomfortable plastic chair making his ass go numb. Yuuri sat on his right side and Victor sat on his left. Yuri scowled. _I hate this. I hate everything about this. I hate being here. I hate that I have to be. I hate that it’s these two here with me. I hate that he’s not…_

_But I can’t tell him until I’m sure. And I just can’t take Katsudon’s word on it._

Victor patted his shoulder, trying to comfort Yuri. “You’re lucky that she had an opening today. I had to make my appointment over two weeks ago. Dr. Mikhailova is one of the best obstetricians in Russia, let alone Saint Petersburg. Especially for male omegas.”

Yuri jerked away. “Tch, whatever. Don’t fucking touch me. It’s creepy.”

A nurse stepped into the waiting room and called out in a clear, strong voice, “Yuri Plisetsky?”

Yuri stood and shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Yuuri and Victor stood with him. Yuri turned and scowled at them. _“Fuck,_ no. You two are _not_ going back there with me.” _It’s bad enough that you came with me in the first place. I’m not a baby._

Yuuri’s forehead wrinkled, his face concerned. “Okay, Yuri. We’ll stay here. Just call us if you change your mind.”

Yuri nodded, his eyes determined. _I won’t. I don’t want them back there._

_I want Beka…_

He shook his head, trying to clear it of the thought as he followed the nurse back. _Stop that. I don’t need an alpha. I’ll be fine by myself._

The nurse directed him to stand on a set of scales outside of the exam room. Yuri scowled when he stood on the scales and saw that he had gained weight since the end of the season. _How the Hell did I gain weight? I’ve been puking my guts up for the last week!_

He was led to an exam room. “Sit on the exam table, please.”

Yuri sighed and sat as instructed. The nurse ran him through the standard health checks. Yuri groaned when he opened the syringe for a blood draw. The nurse smiled sympathetically. “I know. But it’s standard on your first visit. Even if you’ve been confirmed pregnant by your primary care physician. Dr. Mikhailova just likes to have a positive test on file.”

Yuri blushed slightly and mumbled. “I… haven’t even taken an at-home test.”

The nurse’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? Then what brought you here today?”

Yuri coughed nervously “I’ve been puking what little I’ve been eating for like a week. And… and then he said that he could smell it…”

“Your alpha?”

Yuri squeezed his eyes closed, trying to stop the tears threatening to form. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, hugging himself tightly. “No… he doesn’t know.”

The nurse sighed. “I see… don’t worry. It’s more common than you think. And you _do_ have options. Dr. Mikhailova will be happy to discuss those with you further. But first, let’s get these test results back.”

He stood, taking the clipboard he was writing on and the vial of Yuri’s blood with him. “Just wait here, and Dr. Mikhailova will be with you as soon as the test results are ready.”

The nurse left the room, closing the door behind him. Yuri struggled to stay calm, to just breathe. He hugged his knees up to his chest and fought against the feeling of panic that was trying to grow in his chest. 

_I hate this. I hate this so fucking much…_

_I hate that Beka’s not here. He should be here._

_Stop that. You don’t need him. You don’t need an alpha to take care of you. And anyway, he doesn’t know. He_ **_can’t_ ** _be here._

He closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees. _Fuck. I wish this was over. I just want to go home._

There was a soft knock at the door. A tall woman with dark hair entered the room. “Hello, Yuri? I’m Dr. Mikhailova.”

Yuri sighed and lifted his head. “Hi.”

Dr. Mikhailova smiled softly. “How are you feeling?”

Yuri scowled. “A little sluggish? Like kind of heavy? But not bad, except for the whole ‘puking my guts up’ thing.”

The doctor nodded. “Yes, those symptoms are fairly consistent with early pregnancy.”

“So the test came back…?” Yuri felt his chest constrict.

“Yes, you’re pregnant. Congratulations.”

All of the air left Yuri’s lungs, like someone punched him in the gut. He let out a shuddering sob, his chest heaving with effort as he pulled his knees in tighter. Tears started to stream down his face.

_Fuck… I’m… I’m really pregnant. I’m going to have to tell him. How do I tell him? Is this something that he’s going to want? Will he still want me? Fuck, is he going to think I did this to trap him? No, he’s not like that. And he doesn’t have to be involved._

The doctor looked taken aback. “Of course if you don’t want the baby there are options…”

 _“NO!!!”_ The force of Yuri’s yell shook the light fixture. “No, I don’t want to do that. I don’t even want to talk about it.” _It’s my baby, it’s our baby. I can’t just get rid of it. Even if I have to raise it on my own._

Yuri wiped the tears from his eyes. He fought to control his breathing. “S… Shit… I never do this. I… sorry.”

“It’s fine. Do you feel better now?”

Yuri sniffled, but nodded slowly. “Now what?”

“Well, we need to do an exam, and the ultrasound. Here’s a gown for you to change into, and I’ll be back in a few minutes to do the exam.”

***

Yuri walked back into the waiting area, carrying an envelope and several papers. His eyes were red and puffy, and he had a dazed look on his face. Yuuri and Victor looked at each other in concern and stood. Victor approached Yuri and asked quietly, “Yurochka?”

Yuri gave a slight nod. He whispered, “Yea… Katsudon was right…”

Victor sighed. “It’s going to be okay, Yurochka.”

“Is it?” Yuri could feel tears building behind his eyes again. _Damn it, I_ **_don’t_ ** _cry. Why the Hell am I crying over this?_

Victor put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Yes. Whatever you decide to do, we’ll support you.”

Yuri nodded. “Thanks…” _I hate to admit it, but I have a feeling that I might need it. I have… I have to tell so many people… Grandpa, Yakov, Lilia…_

_…Beka…_

_How are they going to react when I tell them? Especially when I tell them that I want to keep it?_

***

**Elation (Victor)**

The Next Day

“Everything looks good, Victor. Are you ready to see your baby?” Dr. Mikhailova looked up from her examination and smiled. 

_“Yes!”_ His eyes lit up. _The examination was not painful, but it was definitely… uncomfortable. But now we get to see our baby._

“Just a moment, I have to set up the equipment. This might feel a little uncomfortable, but tell me if you feel any pain.”

Victor nodded and took a deep, calming breath. Yuuri squeezed his hand supportively. He leaned down and whispered, “We get to see our baby, Vitya.”

Victor could feel tears gathering behind his eyes. _Our baby… I was starting to think that this would never happen. That I couldn’t… that we wouldn’t…_ He gently placed his free hand on his stomach. _You have no idea how much of a miracle you are._

“Vitya? Are you okay?” Yuuri’s voice broke through his thoughts. There were tears running down his face. Victor wiped the tears away.

“Y… yes… I’m fine.”

Dr. Mikhailova switched on the ultrasound. She pointed at a small white shape on the screen. “That is baby number one.” She pointed at a second white shape. “And that is baby number two.”

Victor could feel tears of joy traveling down his face. “Twins? We’re having twins?” _I was starting to think I couldn’t have a baby at all, and now I’m going to have two?_

Dr. Mikhailova nodded. “Yes, and it appears that you’re at about six weeks, based on these measurements. That falls in line with what you told me about your last heat. So we’re looking at a due date around the 20th of January.”

“It seems so far away…” Victor sighed and rubbed his hand over his stomach. _It’s almost hard to believe that there’s a baby, no babies, in there. I_ **_know_ ** _that they are there, but right now, there are so few outward signs._

Yuuri asked, “Is there anything that we should look out for, doctor?”

“Well, if Victor is going to develop morning sickness, that will probably start in the next week or two. But it usually only lasts for the first trimester, and not all women and omegas develop it. Besides that, if you feel any strange abdominal pains, or if you notice anything that seems unusual to you, call my office or go to the emergency room.”

Yuuri nodded. “Thank you, doctor.” He whispered to Victor. “Hear that? Please, if something is bothering you, tell me so that we can get it checked out. I want what’s best for you, and the babies. Okay, Vitya.”

Victor scrunched his nose. “Okay.” _He knows me too well. Knows that I hide my pain._

“Okay, I’m going to snap some pictures for you two, and then we can wrap this up.” The doctor smiled warmly. “Congratulations on your healthy babies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official! Yuri is pregnant and Victor is having twins!


	3. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the tags now include discussion of abortion. No one is seriously considering it (it's a misunderstanding), but I felt it was better to include it than not.

**Consternation (Victor)**

A Week Later

Yuuri whistled cheerfully in the kitchen, pausing for a moment to look at the ultrasound photo on the fridge. He smiled brightly as he studied the tiny shapes in the grainy black and white picture.  _ The first picture of our babies... _

He heard Victor moan. Yuuri looked over towards the couch and saw Victor lying on it, his arm covering his face.

“Yuuuuri… I’m dying…”

Yuuri resisted the urge to chuckle. “You’re not dying, Vitya.”

“No, I am. I’m sure of it. Your spawn are trying to kill me.”

“Victor. It’s just a bit of morning sickness. It’ll pass.”

Yuuri came into the living room, carrying a cup of warm tea and a plate with saltine crackers. He set it on the coffee table and knelt down next to Victor, kissing him gently on the head. “Is it terrible?”

Victor moaned. “Awful. I can’t seem to keep anything down. I want to die…”

Yuuri tried not to roll his eyes.  _ He’s so melodramatic… _

“Here, I made you tea. Drink it slowly, and try to eat some crackers? You need to eat something, and maybe it will help…”

Victor turned pale. “I… don’t think I can eat anything… I kind of feel…” 

He sat up suddenly and pushed Yuuri out of the way as he rushed to the bathroom, his hand clamped firmly over his mouth. Yuuri winced as he heard Victor retching. Yuuri stood slowly, following him into the bathroom.

_ At least he made it to the toilet this time… _

Yuuri had patiently and quietly cleaned up the mess Victor had made the first day he was sick. And again the second day. Now, on the third day of morning sickness, Victor seemed to have a slightly better handle on it.

_ I just hate that he’s sick... _

He stopped to dampen a cloth before kneeling down next to Victor. He rubbed Victor’s back, comforting him as he continued to retch into the toilet.

Victor started to cry as he sank back onto the floor, exhausted. Yuuri reached over and flushed the toilet. He used the cloth to gently wash off Victor’s face before pulling him into an embrace. 

“Are you okay? Anything I can do?”

Victor moaned loudly. “Not unless you can be pregnant for me…”

Yuuri sighed. “I would if I could. In a heartbeat. I hate seeing you sick like this.”

Victor whined. “I can’t do this…”

Yuuri shushed him gently. “Yes, you can. And the doctor said that morning sickness doesn’t last for the entire time. Usually only the first trimester? And you’re already halfway done with it.”

Victor laid his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and breathed in his comforting scent. A feeling of calm settled over him. “Hold me for a while?”

Yuuri tightened his hold on Victor. “Of course, Vitya. For as long as you want.”

***

**Confession (Yuri)**

A Few Days Later  
Almaty, Kazakhstan

Rock music was playing softly from a Bluetooth speaker in the corner of the room. Otabek was sitting on his couch, laptop open and his brow furrowed as he struggled to choreograph his free skate for the upcoming season. A knock at the door broke his concentration.

He stood up, closing the cover of his laptop as he walked towards the door. The knock came again. 

Otabek scratched the top of his head as he unlocked the door.  _ I’m not expecting a delivery, my rink mates never come over, and my family is all out of town. So who could it be? _

He opened the door. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. “Yuri?”

Yuri had his hoodie pulled over his head. His head was down, hiding his face. He had his arms crossed over his stomach and his posture was hunched. Next to him on the floor was a small duffel bag. “Hey…”

Otabek cleared his throat. “What are you doing here?”  _ He wasn’t supposed to come to Almaty for another few months… it’s not like a trip from Saint Petersburg to Almaty is cheap! _

Yuri rubbed his arms and bit his lower lip. His voice was unusually quiet. “I… need to tell you something… and I didn’t want to tell you over the phone…”

Otabek felt his heart sink.  _ What the Hell does he need to tell me? What could possibly be so important that he had to come here to tell me? _

He racked his brain for something, anything.  _ Was I… was his last heat so bad that he doesn’t want to spend his next heat together anymore? _

Otabek swallowed nervously. “Okay… come in?”

Yuri nodded dejectedly. He picked up his duffel and walked past Otabek into the apartment. He dropped the bag next to the door. “Sorry for coming unannounced.”

_ I was afraid that if I talked to you, I would tell you. And I feel like you deserve to hear this face to face. _

Otabek shut the door and motioned towards the couch. “Come sit down, Yura.”

Yuri whimpered quietly at the use of the endearment. He shook his head. “I’d prefer to stand.”

Otabek nodded as he sat down. “Okay.”

Yuri took a deep breath. He clutched his arms so tightly that he felt like he was going to leave bruises.  _ I… I’m scared. I don’t know how he’s going to react. _

_ What if he rejects me? _

“Yura, are you sure you don’t want to sit down? You look like you’re going to pass out.”

Yuri shook his head. “No… it’s fine. I just…”

“Beka, I’m pregnant…”

Otabek went white. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears as he tried to process what Yuri said.

Yuri felt tears forming in his eyes.  _ Say something. _

Otabek finally found his voice. “Are… are you sure?”

Yuri nodded. “I wouldn’t have come all this way for a ‘maybe.’” Yuri reached down and pulled a photo out of the duffel bag. He tossed it onto the coffee table in front of Otabek.

It was an ultrasound picture. He could make out the small jelly bean shaped blob in the center of the photo. Otabek looked at it and back up at Yuri in shock. 

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to do anything. I just… I thought you ought to know. I’ll take care of it. It’s my problem.”

Yuri wiped the tears off of his face as he reached down for his duffel. He turned and walked back towards the door.

Otabek was still attempting to process.  _ He’s pregnant… what does he mean, ‘he’ll take care of it’? He can’t possibly mean…? _

“Yura, wait!”

Yuri opened the door, pretending like he didn’t hear him.  _ He doesn’t want it. He doesn’t want me. _

His vision was blurred from the tears that flowed freely down his face. He fought to keep the sobs threatening in his chest at bay as he hurried down the hall.  _ This was a mistake. I shouldn’t have come. I shouldn’t have told him. _

_ What am I going to do?  _ His chest constricted painfully, a sob forcing its way out. Yuri fought the urge to sink down into the floor, to hide his face and cry his heart out.

A strong hand gripped his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. “Yura, please. Let’s talk about this.”

Yuri tried to shake Otabek’s hand off of him to no avail. “There’s nothing else to talk about.”

“Please.”

Yuri turned towards Otabek, a scathing remark ready on his tongue. It died away unsaid as he took in Otabek’s appearance.  _ He looks… confused. Like he’s not sure how he should feel. _

_ Shit. I should hear what he has to say.  _

Otabek pulled lightly on Yuri’s arm. “Please…”

Yuri nodded. He reached up and rubbed the tears from his eyes with his shirt sleeve. “Okay.”

Otabek let out a sigh of relief. He pulled gently on Yuri’s arm, leading him back to the apartment. Yuri followed behind him, trying to muffle the sounds of his crying in his shirtsleeve.

Otabek felt a pang in his chest. He fought the urge to pull Yuri into his arms.  _ That might not be what he wants… I don’t want to act like a stereotypical alpha. He deserves better than that. _

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Can I… get you anything?”

“Water?”

Otabek nodded. “Hungry?”

Yuri shook his head. “Fuck, no. I can’t keep anything but saltine crackers and apples down. And I’m sick of both.”

_ Damn. Poor Yura. That explains why he looks so tired. “ _ Go sit on the couch. I’ll get water for you, and be there in a minute.”

Yuri toed off his shoes and left them and his bag by the door. He walked over to the couch and sat with his back against the arm rest. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them close to him. Yuri rested his forehead against his knees.

_ I should have left. There’s nothing to say. He… well, his silence was pretty damn clear… _

Otabek walked back into the room with a bottle of water for Yuri. He handed him the bottle before sitting on the other end of the couch. A few minutes of silence passed.

Yuri sighed. “Well?”

Otabek looked up at Yuri. “Well, what?”

“You asked me to come back, to talk. So fucking talk!”

Otabek rubbed the back of his neck self consciously. “Sorry. I… panicked. When you said that you would take care of it. I just… if you don’t want it, I’ll take it. You won’t have to raise the baby.”

“Huh?”

Yuri’s head was spinning.  _ Does he… did he think that I meant…?  _

“Do you think I want to get an abortion?” 

Otabek sighed sadly. “It’s your body, and I can’t stop you.”  _ I’m not sure that I could really blame him if he did. He’s only eighteen. A pregnancy could end his career. Not to mention the toll it will take on his body… But… _

“But… Yura… it’s our baby…”

Yuri pulled his knees in tighter. “Otabek… I’m not. I would never. I meant that you didn’t have to be involved. You still don’t. It was my mistake…”

“What do you mean?”

Yuri scoffed. “Obviously, I didn’t take my birth control correctly…”

Otabek clenched his hands into fists. His instincts were screaming at him.  _ Comfort your omega.  _

His brain was screaming back,  _ He’s not your omega…  _ He kept his hands close, afraid of what might happen if he reached out.

Otabek sighed. “I want to be involved. I…” he hesitated.

“Give me a few weeks to settle things here. Then I’ll move to Saint Petersburg, with you.”

“I didn’t ask you to do that. I can take care of myself. You don’t have to…”

“But I want to. I want to help you. If you want me.”

He sniffled. “But,  _ why?  _ Why would you do that?”

Otabek took a deep breath. “Because… I love you, Yura.”

Yuri blushed. “Don’t just say stuff like that, asshole. I’m not asking you to marry me, or mark me, or anything like that.”

Otabek moved a little closer to Yuri on the couch. “But I mean it, Yura.”

Yuri whined softly. “Beka…”

Otabek smiled as he reached out and gently cupped Yuri’s face with his hand. “Yura, do you want me to move to Russia?”

Yuri nodded slowly.

Otabek stroked Yuri’s cheek with his thumb. “Then we’ll figure it out. Okay?”

Yuri nodded, relaxing under Otabek’s soft touch. “Okay.”

“Where are you staying tonight, Yura?”

Yuri shook his head. “I… don’t know… I didn’t really plan…”

Otabek smiled slightly.  _ He’s always been an impulsive little shit.  _

“Stay here? With me?”

Yuri smiled, the first smile that Otabek had seen since he showed up at his door. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first chapter that I wrote. Originally, this was supposed to be a one shot, with just the part with Yuri telling Otabek that he's pregnant (with the prompt "confession"). But while I was working on it, the idea to do the parallel pregnancies got into my head, and was too good to pass up!
> 
> Anyway, I'm glad that I finally got to the point in the story that I could share this part!


End file.
